Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
hi ani! ich hoffe, dass wir hier mehr anerkennung finden als bei wikipedia!;-)) falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: phil41 =yoda41 mfg--Yoda41 16:09, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Ach, du bist auch hier! Das habe ich noch gar nicht gewusst... schön, dass du hier bist ;-) :Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass es eine Wookieepedia-ähnliche Seite auf deutsch gibt, bis es jemand in einer Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia erwähnte. Toll, dass es so etwas gibt... und toll das du auch dabei bist. :Ich kümmere mich eben um den Artikel Anakin Skywalker. Ist aber noch total unfertig... --Little Ani 16:15, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) ja ich hab auch erst gestern davon erfahren. ist echt gut, aber die artikel hier sind noch sehr schlecht und unvollständig! auf gute zusammenarbeit bei Jedipedia, wikipedia kann mich mal!!!!--Yoda41 16:17, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Ich habe auch erst gestern davon erfahren. Ich habe auch ein Artikel über Jedipedia in Wikipedia eingestellt... ober der schon in der Löschdiskussion steht?..? :Die Artikel hier sind echt sehr mies, aber die Seite gibt es noch nicht so lang und ist nicht so sehr bekannt wie Wikipedia, aber das kann noch werden. Wookieepedia hat es auch hingekriegt. :) Gruß Little Ani 16:22, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) Su'cuy Ani, danke für die geduldige Korrektur meiner ganzen "daß" zu "dass"... ich werde ab sofort bei meinen nächsten Artikel selbst darauf achten, dann hast du weniger Arbeit! Morgen folgen die Null ARCs. Gruß! RC-9393 19:00, 21. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ach was ..! Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Im Gegensatz was du leistest, mit guten und umfangreichen Artikeln und denn Sprachboxverlinkungen, sind meine dass doch wirklich ein Kinderlitzchen. :) :Ich muss wirklich nochmal betonen, dass du hier wirklich geniale Artikel verfasst. Ich hoffe du machst weiter so, denn ich freue mich schon auf deinen Null-ARC-Artikel. :Gruß Little Ani 19:07, 21. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo Ani und danke für deine netten Worte anläßlich meiner "Beförderung" Bild:;-).gif! Ich muß allerdings gleich gestehen, daß ich schon wieder Schandtaten mit einem Deiner Artikel vorhabe... Ich habe gerade deinen neuen mando'a-Beitrag gelesen und wurde natürlich extrem inspiriert, ihn deutlich zu erweitern, da ich in dieser Sprache halbwegs flüssig bin, sich die vollständigen aktuellen Vokabellisten (momentan ca. 1000 Worte) und Grammatikregeln in meinem Besitz befinden und ich auch sporadischen Kontakt mit der "Entwicklerin", Karen Traviss, habe. Dieser Artikel war eine Sache, die ich mir eher langfristig vorgenommen hatte (wenn die wichtigsten Klon-Artikel fertig sind und ich mich den Mandalorianern im allgemeinen und speziellen zuwende), aber Dein Beitrag hat mich angeregt, es eventuell vorzuziehen. Da es sich um die erste vollständig entwickelte Sprache im Star Wars-Universum handelt (und wir endlich mit den Klingonen mithalten können), schwebte mir hier eine umfangreichere Einführung in Geschichte, Aufbau und Grundstruktur vor. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen, wenn ich schon wieder einen Deiner Artikel schände Bild:Fett.gif... Gruß! RC-9393 23:01, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Du schändest bestimmt keine Artikel ;-) :Ich selbst hatte vor ihn noch kräftig auszubauen. Zuerst hatte ich mal gestern einen Anfang gemacht. Es ist aber kein Problem, wenn du, mit deinem ungeheurern Wissen, den Artikel anpackst und erweiterst. Da habe ich überhaupt nichts dagegen, wieso auch...? :-) :Mach ruhig! So wie ich dich schon kenne, werde ich mit dem Ergebnis sowieso zufrieden sein. :Gruß Little Ani 13:15, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Ani, der mando'a-Artikel ist fertig (und hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen - danke für das Vertrauen!). Wenn Dir noch etwas einfällt, was ich vergessen habe, oder du sonst noch etwas ergänzen möchtest, steht er ab sofort zu deiner freien Verfügung! Gruß RC-9393 21:06, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Oh, ich bin echt baff! Das muss ich jetzt erst mal alles lesen! Danke, danke, danke... das ist auf jeden Fall großartig! :::Gruß Little Ani 21:10, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) Klonkrieger Hallo Ani, ich habe heute den Klonkrieger-Artikel generalüberholt und deutlich erweitert. Ich habe mich aber bemüht, das, was du bislang dazu geschrieben hast, zu erhalten und in den Artikel zu integrieren, so weit das möglich war, weil du wirklich gute Vorarbeit geleistet hast! RC-9393 10:58, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Das macht mir nichts aus! Mit einer so tollen und umfangreichen Überarbeitung kann ich leben. Das hast du wirklich wunderbar gemacht. Nun ist es ein wirklich toller Artikel, an dem sich alle anderen Artikel hier in der Jedipedia ein Scheibchen von abschneiden sollten. :Gruß Little Ani 13:09, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Ein wirklich vorbildlicher Artikel! --Premia 13:21, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Respekt! Wie lange hast du gebraucht? Gute Arbeit!! --Steffen Gebhart 19:14, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Lorbeeren :-) Freut mich, daß er euch gefällt, dann war die Arbeit nicht umsonst; ich hatte schon befürchtet, er wäre etwas zu "erschlagend" geraten... Von Sonntag nachmittag bis morgens um 2:30 h hat es schon gedauert, allerdings bin ich so gut in der Materie drin, daß es mir relativ flüssig von der Hand geht. Ich habe mittlerweile übrigens einen zweiten Artikel verfaßt: Große Armee der Republik, der als Ergänzung zu den Klonkriegern gedacht ist. Wenn ich einmal inspiriert bin, bin ich schwer zu stoppen... das habt ihr jetzt davon ;-) Als nächstes ist der gute Commander Bly an der Reihe, dessen trostloses "Keine Quellen"-Banner mein Mitleid erregt hat. Wo ich einem Klon begegne, muß ich halt sofort für ihn eintreten... RC-9393 21:13, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) Bilder hi, hab da mal ne frage, in dieser wiki sind schon einge original star wars bilder. Ist das hier, im gegensatzt zu wikipedia erlaubt??, oder wird das nur gemacht, weil sich sowieso niemand diese seite ansieht? mfg---Yoda41 21:53, 20. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Hm, die Inhalte dieser Wiki stehen auch unter eine freien Dokumentationslizenz, der sogenannten GNU. Im Gegensatz zur Wikipedia hat diese Lizenz hier eine etwas andere Form, die sich an das englische "Fair Use" anlehnt. Demnach sind lizenzierte Bilder unter Angabe des Urhebers erlaubt. :Was passiert, wenn diese Seite einen höheren Status erlangt und Lucasfilm oder gar George Lucas höchstpersönlich ;) über diese Seite stolpert, steht in einem anderen Kapitel. "Fai Use" ist in Deutschland eigentlich nicht rechtswirksam. Aber solange es keinen Kläger gibt, gibt es auch keinen Richter. :Gruß Little Ani 22:06, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) Darsteller wieso, das sah doch gut aus???? schön geordnet und übersichtlich.--Yoda41 18:36, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Sorry, das ich das gelöscht habe, aber ich fand es grausam... das tat mir in den Augen weh (sorry für die Formulierung)! Ein Artikel, der schon so solide ausgearbeitet wurde muss auch entprechend solide aussehen. Die Infobox zählt die Besetzung auf, beschränkend auf die Hauptrollen, so dass ein Unterpunkt Besetzung im Text nur Verwirrung hervorrufen würde. Zudem sehen Listen in diesem Umfang immer ein wenig problematisch aus. Alle Namen waren Rot, das heißt das du zu jedem Namen auch einen Artikel erwartest. Ist das wirklich nötig...? Ich meine, was will man zu einem Ewok-Darsteller groß schreiben? ::''*** war der Darsteller eines Ewoks und spielte diesen in Episode IV.'' :Mehr gibt es wohl dazu nicht zu schreiben. Aber das kann man ja so machen, ist ja auch nicht weiter schlimm... :Mich störte die Form, die Liste, welche den Artikel ein unbefriedigendes Ende verleitete. Man kann ja einen Extra Artikel machen mit allen Rollen. :Würde jemand den zweiten stellvertretenden Kameramann der dritten Regie-Leitung aufzählen, wäre das genauso unnötig. Wer das wissen will guckt im Abspann. Das ist meine Meinung, mich schockierte einfach nur die Form des Artikels, da er zuvor so gut aussah. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich damit nerven muss, das ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich will nur das die Artikel auch ansprechend aussehen... :Gruß Little Ani 18:55, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) Papanoida Was sind denn deine Quellen zum Artikel Notluwiski Papanoida? Obi-Wan K. 16:35, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Im offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazin wurde der Charakter vorgestellt, in der Datenbank von StarWars.com ist reichlich Material zu finden und die Wookieepedia hat auch einen Artikel über Papanoida. Es gibt ihn also wirklich... ;-) :Gruß Little Ani 18:42, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :: Das war mir schon klar. :) Mir ist nur die erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zum Wookieepedia-Artikel aufgefallen. Außerdem soll der Vorname Notluwiski angeblich nicht offiziell sein. Wird er im OSWM erwähnt? Und in welcher Ausgabe war denn der Artikel, den muss ich vollkommen übersehen haben. Oder steht er in einer älteren Ausgabe? Gib immer, soweit bekannt, Quellen für das an, was du schreibst. Das ist wirklich ziemlich wichtig, besonders, wenn es um Dinge geht, die nicht jedem bekannt sind. Erstens macht es den Artikel glaubhafter und zweitens können sich Administratoren wenn sie Zweifel haben dann selbst von der Richtigkeit des Artikels überzeugen, wenn ihnen denn die nötigen Quellen zur Verfügung stehen. Sorry, dass ich das gerade dir sage, ergibt sich eben grad. Es gilt natürlich für alle, ich dachte, es würde auch in den Richtlinien stehen. Nochwas - keine Angst, bin gleich fertig: Ich hab schon Premia gefragt, aber trotzdem: Bei mir sieht Papanoidas Kleidung auf dem Bild im Artikel fast ganz schwarz aus und man sieht nur die gelben Streifen, das weiße Gebändel und an einigen Stellen schimmert das Lila durch. Ist das bei euch anders? So, das war's jetzt. :) Obi-Wan K. 22:01, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, in Zukunft werde ich meine Quellen immer dazu schreiben, sodass hier alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Was den Namen angeht kann es schon sein, dass der nicht offiziell ist. In einer The Art of Episode III-Konzeptzeichnung stand der vollständige Name des Charakters drunter. Im OSWM wird er Baron Papanoida oder N. Papanoida genannt, ebenso wie in den Star-Wars-Chroniken der Prequels... :::Komisch, dass das Bild unterschiedlich dargestellt wird. Bei mir werden alle Farben gut dargestellt. Kann schon sein, dass es vielleicht ein wenig dunkel ist. Besteht die Möglichkeit die vorhandene Datei zu überschreiben, denn immer wenn ich auf einer Bildseite auf Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen klicke, dann erscheint eine Fehlermeldung und der Vorgang wird abgebrochen. Neu hochladen ist ja auch nicht drin, da es ja praktisch das Selbe ist nur bearbeitet... :::Noch was: Ich habe keine Angst, wenn du mir etwas schreibst. Ganz im Gegenteil! :) :::Gruß Little Ani 23:01, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) Jedi-Padawan-Reihe Hi! es würde mich mal interessieren, wo du die ganzen texte der jedi-padawan reihe herbekommst. Hast du die alle gelesen und schreibst die ganzen artikel dann selber? Oder hast du andere quellen? mfg--Yoda41 10:04, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Yoda41, :ja, natürlich habe ich die Bücher gelesen. Alle außer die letzte Special Edition habe ich schon länger verschlungen. Die Artikel schreibe ich dementsprechend selbst, da es verboten ist fremde Texte von anderen Werken, sei es Büchern und Internetseiten, zu kopieren und ohne Änderungen so wie sie sind stehen zu lassen. :Da ich natürlich nicht mehr jede Einzelheit aus den Büchern kenne, da es ja immerhin zwanzig komplette Romane sind, berufe ich mich auch auf vorhandene Inhaltsangaben, um mein Gedächtnis für solche Sachen aufzufrischen :) :Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Texte. Da mir die Literatur-Sektion ein wenig zu knapp vorkam, habe ich mich erbarmt und schreibe nun überwiegend für dieses Gebiet von Star Wars. :Gruß Little Ani 10:34, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::ja die artikel sind super. Ich hab auch schon einige von den padawan büchern gelesen, bin aber zu faul da so lange artikel für zu schreiben, das dauert doch bestimmt lange oder??;-)Yoda41 13:02, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Ach, wenn man schnell schreibt ist so ein Artikel schnell hingeschrieben. Die Artikel über die Padawan-Reihe sind ja uch nicht übermäßig lang, da sie ja lediglich aus einem Einleitungssatz und der Handlung des Buches bestehen. Das geht recht schnell. :) :::Gruß Little Ani 13:13, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Auf jeden Fall muß ich dir doch nun auch mal ein Lob aussprechen - ist ja Wahnsinn, wie schnell du die Bücherliste auffüllst! Auch der Artikel über Anakin Skywalker gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich war versucht, die kuriose Tatsache zu ergänzen, daß Anakin einer der ersten Jedis war, die begonnen haben, den Klonen Namen zu geben und daß er sogar beim Klon-Commander-Fortbildungsprogramm angeregt hat, daß man den neu geschulten Kommandanten ebenfalls Namen gibt - aber irgendwie erschien mit diese Info zu trivial für diesen Artikel. Da sich mein Wissen über Anakin Skywalker aber irgendwie auch auf diese Fakten beschränkt, fand ich es äußerst interessant, was ich noch so alles lernen durfte! Gruß und weiter so, dann ist die Wookieepedia bald die "kleine Schwester" der Jedipedia ;-) RC-9393 20:28, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Danke, danke, danke! Das motiviert mich wirklich sehr... danke! :::::Aber du kannst deine Informationen wirklich sehr gerne in den Anakin-Artikel einbauen! Das würde mich sehr freuen. Es ist nämlich viel besser, wenn der Artikel facettenreicher wird. Derzeit handelt der Artikel nur von den Filmen und Anakins Gefühle, die in dem Roman zu Episode III beschrieben werden. Da gibt es aber noch eine Menge vom EU. :::::Gruß Little Ani 21:51, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) Sy Snootles Hi, Little Ani ich hab bei deinem Artikel über Sy Snootles gesehen das du etwas von der Datenbank von Starwars.com herhast. Ich wollt nur sagen das das hier eigentlich verboten ist. Man darf von überall her was nehmen AUßER von dieser Datenbank. Gruß Benutzer:OOM-14 11:40, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Genau umgekehrt! Die Datenbank starwars.com ist die einzig gültige und offizielle Internetpräsenz, welche hier in der Jedipedia als Quelle angegeben werden darf! Siehe auch hier in den Richtlinien: Bezieht eure Informationen immer aus offiziellen Quellen und nicht etwa von Internetseiten, die selbst Informationen ansammeln, was auch auf unseren Partner Wookieepedia zutrifft. (starwars.com ist natürlich eine Ausnahme). Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 12:46, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Och manno schon wieder hab ich was falsch verstanden... ::Benutzer:OOM-14 :::Nimms net so schwer Bild:;-).gif Das kommt schon noch! --Steffen Gebhart 14:02, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) ´ Bild:--).gif Freundesliste Bild:Lol.gifAllwissend bin ich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil bin ich vermutlich eher das, was man als "Fachidiot" bezeichnen könnte - enzyklopädisch in "meinen" Bereichen (Klone, Klonkriege, Mandalorianer, ein bißchen Sith-Ära), aber dafür grauenhaft in anderen (ich habe zum Beispiel NULL Ahnung von der Neuen Republik und allem, was sich nach Episode VI abspielt, also genau diesen Dingen, von denen Jade-Skywalker schreibt...). Aber dank der Jedipedia werde ich diese Bildungslücken ja hoffentlich bald füllen können Bild:;-).gif. Gruß! RC-9393 20:27, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Haben wir nicht alle irgendwo eine Wissenslücke aufzuweisen? Bild:;-).gif :Die Beschreibung ist auch nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen, sie ist eher flapsig und ungenau. Ein wenig Ironie und Witz ist da schon dabei...! Das coole ist ja, dass du so besceiden und locker bleibst und nicht irgendwie unnötig abhebst. Ich finde wirklich, dass du deine Sache immer sehr gut machst, nicht nur auf dein Fachgebiet beschränkt. Ich bin mal gepannt was du zu Mando'a noch so alles weißt. :Gruß Little Ani 21:03, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::NACHTRAG: Ich habe gerade deine Überarbeitung zu Mando'a gesehen... ich bin atemlos! Bild:--).gif :::Heyho - finde ich eine echt nette Idee deine Freundesliste - vor allem mit den Beinamen! Ich hätte mich selbst jetzt gar nicht so tüchtig eingeschätzt... ich quetsch meine Beiträge immer zwischen Arbeit, Studium und der Freizeit mal so raus...Bild:;-).gif Wenn es Dich nicht stört, würde ich diese Freundesliste einfach, inklusive der Beinamen, mal übernehmen...(*mal_noch_einen_namen_für_dich_überleg*) Gruss Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 22:10, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Überhaupt kein Problem... bleibt doch alles unter uns, nicht wahr? Bild:;-).gif ::::Gruß Little Ani 22:47, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Guten Morgen und Su'cuy Bild:Wink.gif, ich habe sehr gelacht, als ich heute Deine Freundesliste und die Beinamen sah. Unbeholfen fühle ich mich wirklich manchmal... und durchschaut auch Bild:;-).gif. Sehr schöne Idee mit der Freundesliste mit Beinamen. Für mich bist Du von nun an 'Der Kreative', ich werde die Beinamen auch klauen und bei mir mit einfügen, liebe Jedigrüße Bild:Saber.gif Jade-Skywalker 09:21, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::P.S.: Wir könnten die Beinamen ja auch in mando'a übersetzen Bild:--).gif... okay, das war jetzt unseriös Bild:;-).gif. ::::::Der Kreative find ich gut - habs auch gleich übernommen Bild:--).gif Wieso unseriös? Würd mich mal interessieren wie das so klingt - hoffentlich irgendwie animalisch und furchteinflössend! Bild:Lol.gif --Steffen Gebhart 10:08, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::"Animalisch und furchteinflößend" - ihr habt ein merkwürdiges Bild von Mandalorianern... ein so mißverstandenes Volk! Bild:;-).gif-RC-9393 10:12, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) Danke Dir! Hallo Ani, ich schenke Dir ein Lächeln Bild:--).gif, vielen Dank, jetzt sieht es wieder aus mit der Benutzerseite! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 20:32, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Jo, kein Problem! Immer wieder gerne... Bild:--).gif :Gruß Little Ani 20:36, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) Roman-Diskussion Hab ich dich hierbei mit meiner letzten Antwort eigentlich überzeugt? Wenn's noch was dagegen zu sagen gibt, dann antworte dort bitte nochmal. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:21, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Little Ani, ich möchte unbedingt meine Begeisterung für deine Serie über "Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter" kundtun. Ich hatte bislang überhaupt nichts mit dem Neuen Jedi-Orden am Hut und diese ganze Ära das Yuuzhan-Vong-Wars kannte ich nur flüchtig (ich fühlte mich auch nie inspiriert, diese Bücher zu lesen, weil ich kein besonderer Jedi-, Skywalker- oder Solo-Fan bin...). Jetzt lese ich deine Artikel zu den Büchern sehr interessiert und freue mich immer, wenn ein neuer Teil herauskommt; ist fast wie ein Fortsetzungsroman aus einzelnen Kurzgeschichten :) Jetzt fühle ich mich tatsächlich informierter über den Ablauf dieses Krieges, worum es überhaupt ging und wer diese ganzen neuen Skywalkers und Solos sind, über die man immer so viel hört und liest... ich habe gestern mit dem ersten Band der "Legacy of the Force"-Reihe angefangen (zugegebenermaßen eigentlich nur wegen der Mandalorianer...), aber ich glaube, wenn deine Reihe mich jetzt nicht gerade zufällig in die Vorgeschichte eingeführt hätte, wären mir viele Zusammenhänge und Hinweise auf diese Vorgeschichte, die ständig fallen, unklar. Ein Mammutprojekt, all diese Buchserien vorzustellen, aber einen treuen Leser hast du :) Gruß! RC-9393 19:22, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Danke, Danke RC-9393! ::Das motiviert mich wirklich sehr. Ich dachte schon, dass das niemand hier registriert, deshalb ist es umso schöner, wenn du dich darüber freust. Ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe dabei, die Handlungen der Bücher kurz und prägnand in den Artikel zu schreiben, denn immerhin sind das nicht selten 400-Seiten-Wälzer, was es zusammenzufassen gilt. Bei der Gelegenheit bedanke ich mich auch bei dir für die ausdauernde Verbesserung meiner Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehler. D A N K E! ;-) Jetzt wo ich solangsam zu Band 13 gelange, dem letzten in Deutschland erschienen Teil, frage ich mich auch, ab wann man die Spoiler-Warnung einbauen soll. Ich habe schon überall nach einem Hinweis gesucht, der erläutert, wie lange eine Spoiler-Wanrung in einem Artikel bleiben muss, bis er entfernt werden kann. Ich hoffe du kannst mir sagen wie ich das handhaben soll... ich hätte Band 12 noch ohne Warnung belassen, wogegen Band 13 eine bekommen hätte. Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Revan-Artikel... ;-) ::Gruß Little Ani 20:07, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Keine Ursache :) Da ich die Artikel sowieso chronologisch gelesen habe, konnte ich bei jedem neuen Artikel auch immer gleichzeitig die Tippfehler korrigieren, das geschieht ja quasi "nebenbei" (und ich weiß, wie gerne die sich einschleichen, wenn man so im Rausch vor sich hin schreibt ;-). Obi-Wan spricht in den "Richtlinien für Autoren" von einer Spoilerwarnung, die man für "ein, zwei Monate" nach Erscheinen des Buches in Deutschland im Artikel lassen sollte. Ich denke, zwei Monate sind ein ganz guter Zeitraum, um dem durchschnittlichen Leser die Chance zu geben, ein Buch zu kaufen und durchzulesen. Danach haben sich die darin enthaltenen Informationen wahrscheinlich ohnehin allgemein so verbreitet, dass auch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben, mittlerweile wissen, worum es geht... Wenn die 2 Monate zu lang oder zu kurz erscheinen, kann man das aber auch durchaus noch mal "verbindlich" in der Richtlinien-Diskussion auf die Tagesordnung bringen; ich persönlich finde 2 Monate okay. :::Ich freue mich auf den Artikel zum 13. Teil, denn natürlich will ich jetzt auch wissen, wie es ausgeht :) Gruß! RC-9393 20:25, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Leider ist der 13. Band nicht das Ende von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, denn es ist lediglich der lezte Band der in Deutschland erschienen ist. Insgesamt gibt es 19 Romane zu der Serie, die alle in Amerika bereits veröffentlicht wurden. Jedes Vierteljahr erscheint in Deutschland die Übersetzung eines nächsten Romans. Demzufolge müsste der 19. Band bei den sechs verbleibenden erst in 18 Monaten hierzulande erscheinen. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht mehr heben und habe mich an die amerikanischen Bücher hergemacht. ::::Gruß Little Ani 20:51, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Das ist aber auch sehr grausam - jeweils ein Vierteljahr zu warten und dabei genau zu wissen, dass es die Bücher schon gibt :) Mich macht momentan die Vorstellung wahnsinnig, dass das 3. Republic Commando-Buch erst im Sommer 2007 erscheint... ein unvorstellbar langer Zeitraum! Gruß RC-9393 20:57, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::PS: Du hast es geschafft. Du hast mich Ignoranten der Rechtschreibreform zum "dass" bekehrt. Erst durch deinen Hinweis habe ich begonnen, in meinen Artikeln darauf zu achten... und jetzt werde ich es auch im Alltag nicht mehr los! Bildgrößen Hi Ani!! Ich verstehe die begründung nicht ganz, wieso du die Bildgrößen wieder rausgeneommen hast. Ich glaube die meisten Benutzer haben die standarteinstellung, und da sind die bilder so klein. Und ich habe auch an die unangemeldeten Benutzer gedacht, die bei so kleinen Bildern bestimmt nicht viel erkennen ;-). Kannst du mir auch noch erklören, wo man das einstellen kann ??? mfg --Yoda41 10:47, 3. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hi Phil! :Also jeder Benutzer kann die Bildgröße für sich so einstellen wie er das gerne hätte. Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn du angemeldet bist, klickst du oben rechts auch Einstellungen. Anschließend öffnet sich ein Menü, wo du Links auf den Unterpunkt Files klickst. Dort ist schließlich der Punkt Thumbnail Size zu finden. Da kannst du selbst einstellen wie groß deine Bilder sein sollen. Wichtig ist, dass du zum Schluss noch auf Einstellungen speichern klickst. :Das ist deshalb praktisch, weil jeder einen anderen Bildschirm hat und die Bilder dann je nach dem in einem anderen Verhältniss zum Text stehen. Wenn du die Bildgröße in das jeweilige Bild einbindest unterdrückst du diese Funktion und die Bilder könnten evt. bei nichtangemeldeten Besucher zu groß rauskommen. Kann schon sein, dass die Standardgröße der Bilder sehr klein ist, aber das liegt an den Admins das zu ändern. :Auf jeden Fall sollte diese Funktion erhalten bleiben und deshalb ist die Einstellung der Bildgröße zu einzelnen Bildern eigentlich nur in Außnahmefälle angebracht. Also, wenn man sie in Vorlagen einbindet oder sie doch zu groß sind. :Hier ist das Thema auch ein wenig angeschnitten. :Gruß Little Ani 11:13, 3. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich würde aber sagen, dass wir bei den 6 filmen die größe festlegen sollten. In den artikeln gibt es so viele Bilder die auch alle andere größen haben. In den einstellungen kann man sich nur auf eine größe festlegen und egal bei welcher größe sieht es nicht gut aus.--Yoda41 13:26, 4. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Aber ich würde eigentlich grundsätzlich dafür stimmen, wenn wir die Bildgröße bei allen Artikeln einheitlich gestalten. Warum da die Filme eine Außnahmenmachen sollen, vertehe ich nicht so ganz. Dass manche Bilder einfach zu klein dargestellt werden, liegt einfach daran, weil sie zu sehr in die Breite gehen. Meistens wurden die Bilder im 16:9 Format (Filmbilder) eingestellt. Die Automatik vereinheitlicht dagegen die Breite mit anderen Bildern, was dazu führt das Panorama Bilder sehr schmall dargestellt werden. ::::Gruß Little Ani 19:20, 4. Sep 2006 (CEST) Buchclub Hi Ani! Du scheinst ja richtig viel SW-Literatur zu schmökern! Und dann schreibst du auch noch die ganzen Buchbeschreibungen - Respekt! Weiterhin frohes Schaffen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 14:19, 12. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Ich hab mal schnell deinen Artikel von "auf Rädern" zurückverschoben... :Oh, da habe ich meine eigene Benutzerseite vergessen zurückzuverschieben. Naja, das kann bei der Menge von Vanalismus schnell mal unter die Räder kommen. :Ich hoffe auch, dass dir die Artikel zu den Büchern zusagen. Man tut was man kann und ich tu halt die Artikel zu den Büchern schreiben. Ich finde sowieso, dass man die Quellen auf die man sich stützt viel zu sehr vernachlässigt werden. Ein Grund mehr sich diesen Regionen zuzuwenden. Wenn jemand wissen will, was in einem Buch passiert ist, ist eine kurze Inhaltsangabe Gold wert. Und eine Inhaltsangabe zu schreiben ist wahrlich kein Hexenwerk. Wenn mir halt mal ein Name nicht gleich einfällt oder die Geschichte nicht mehr richtig sitzt, muss ich noch mal kurz ins Buch gucken; wenn ich es noch habe. :) :Ist ein wenig ungeschickt, das ich dadurch eine Menge rote Links verursache... aber die bekomme ich auch noch blau. :Gruß Little Ani 21:37, 12. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, dafür sind wir ja hier in einem Wiki: Wenn es zu viele rote Links gibt, werden sie früher oder später mal blau eingefärbt. Schließlich interessiert sich nicht jeder für das gesamte Buch, sondern vielleicht nur für einen bestimmten Nebencharakter und schreibt dann mal schnell einen Artikel dazu. Außerdem haben deine Inhaltsangaben zur Jedi-Padawan-Reihe bereits meine Neugier auf die Fortsetzungen gestillt! Bild:--).gif Aber es stimmt schon, dass hier die Literatur etwas zu kurz kommt. Deshalb find ich ja auch so gut, dass sich manche Leute bestimmte Fachgebiete hier suchen, so wie du die Romane oder Locutus21 die Filmcrew. Ich selbst habe eigentlich zu viele Interessengebiete, im großen und ganzen hängt das Gro aber mit Videospielen zusammen. Ja, unter die Räder ist da wohl der richtige Ausdruck... So ein Quatsch... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:57, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) Vandalen hi ani: ich würde sagen wir verschieben erstmal nichts mehr zurück, das ist doch das was der will, das wir arbeit bekommen. Wir sollten warten bis wir die sicherheitseinstellung haben. Sonst ist der immer schneller als wir und freut sich. da hilft nur abwarten und tee trinken.--Yoda41 12:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich finde das so armselig, was der da macht! Ich kann das nicht mitansehen... :( :Wie blöd muss man denn sein? :Gruß Little Ani 12:47, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ja find ich auch , is nicht zu verstehen, naja ist ein ammi, also typisch ;-) hast du schon die beschimpfung gelesen, die er mir reingeschrieben hat? löl --Yoda41 12:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, habe ich... :/ Der ist gestört. Wenn der nicht in die Klapse gehört, dann weiß ich auch nicht wer! Da fällt mir echt nichts mehr ein. Ich bin sprachlos... :::-Little Ani 12:55, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hör doch auf zu verschieben, das hat keinen, sinn, du verschwendest nur deine zeit. das ist sowas von gemein. Und jetzt hat er sich sogar Yoda41 genannt. Der kommt echt nicht mehr klar.--Yoda41 13:36, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Was sollen wir dann machen! Wir können doch nicht warten bis der alle Artikel unter die Räder gelegt hat. -.- :::::Hast du eine Idee? Weißt du, wenn nicht mal mehr ein Admin online ist, kann man ihn nicht mal sperren. Verzwickte Lage... Ich habe selber auch keine Lust das ganze rückgänig zu machen. :::::--Little Ani 13:40, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Nein ich weiß leider auch nicht was wir tun können, das ist echt eine verzwickte lage! Ist aber auch blöd, dass die admins nie da sind, wenn man sie braucht ;-). Wir sollten einfach warten, ihn ignorieren, bis er die lust verliert.--Yoda41 13:51, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Langsam nervt es wirklich. Hoffentlich kann Premia schnell was in Sachen Sicherheitseinstellung unternehmen. Ich würde für den Moment erstmal vorschlagen, nur Benutzerseiten rückzuverschieben. Ben Kenobi 15:12, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ach ja, ich hab ein schönes Bild für den Babel gegen Vandalismus hochgeladen: Bild:NoWheels.png --Ben Kenobi 15:31, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ach, das passt sehr gut!! :))) :Du hättest mal erleben sollen was sich heute Früh hier abgespielt hat. Hat hier die halbe Jedipedia zerstört und ist dann noch so frech seine eigene Benutzerseite zu erstellen. Der ist sowas von provokant und gestört. Einfach ätzend, wenn es solche Leute gibt. :Gruß Little Ani 15:34, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ich kanns echt nicht mehr nachvollziehen - was bringt das diesen Typen überhaupt? Ja, ich hab in der History gesehen, was heute morgen los war. Da hast du ja schon richtig geschuftet. Am besten warten wir wirklich, bis die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen sind. Ben Kenobi 15:37, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, Steffen und Yoda41 haben mir zwar sehr gut geholfen doch gegen einen solchen Banausen mit Bot-Unterstützung hat man auch so keine Chance. :::--Little Ani 15:40, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Boah ey, langsam hab ich keine Lust mehr. Sag mir mal, wie ihr das so schnell schafft mit dem Rückverschieben. Ben Kenobi 16:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Das ist echt eine Seuche! Ich bekomm noch die Kriese, wenn der nicht aufhört. Mir wird's echt zu viel. :::::So geht es vielleicht schneller: :::::Gehe dort hin: Move Log gib bei Benutzer den Randalierer ein z.B. Jedipedia auf Rädern und klicke auf go :::::Dann siehst du alle Verschiebunge, die von dem Randalen getätigt wurden. Mit einem klick auf revert und anschließend auf verschieben hast du den Artikel zurückverschoben. Allerdings geht das leider nicht bei allen Artikeln, da der Randale häufig on Wheels on Wheels, also mehrere Male, verschoben hat. :::::Eine schwere Stunde für die Jedipedia :( :::::--Little Ani 17:01, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hallo Little Ani! Das Administratoren-Team hat sich dafür ausgesprochen, einen neuen Admin ins Team zu holen. Die Wahl ist einstimmig auf dich gefallen. Deshalb möchten wir dich fragen, ob du Interesse an Administrator-Rechten hättest? Gruß --Premia 01:39, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Oh! Da bin ich jetzt aber platt. Womit habe ich das denn verdient? :) :Es ist toll Premia, dass du mir so ein Angebot unterbreitest und dass das bisherige Admin-Team mir so viel Vertreuen entgegen bringt. Als ich mich hier angemeldet habe, konnte ich mir nicht im entferntesten vorstellen, welche Schwierigkeiten zum Aufbau einer Wiki auftreten können. Nun, wo sich die Jedipedia zu einem größeren Projekt mausert und bisher schon sehr viele Hürden genommen wurden, muss ich zurückblickend sagen, dass es Freude bereitet, einer Wiki beim Aufbau und bei der Entwicklung zuzusehen und auch aktiv daran beteiligt zu sein. Demzufolge kann ich auch mein Interesse für eine Admin-Recht aussprechen. :Gestern schon dachte ich, als die ganzen on-Wheel-Artikel gelöscht wurden: Armer RC-9393, dass du das alles alleine machst! Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber mir fehlt eben die Kompetenz. :Ihr könnt unbesorgt sein: Egal, ob ich nun Admin bin oder nicht, mein Interesse zu guten, infomativen und anschaulichen Artikeln reißt nicht ab. Jedenfalls werde ich eure Kandidatur gerne annehmen... :Vielen Dank. Ich bin immer noch baff... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 08:12, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Little Ani, ich bin da ganz unbesorgt - Du wirst Deine Sache weiterhin prima machen :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, auf dass die Jedipedia blüht und gedeiht und die Vandalen frustriert aufgeben... Viele Grüße! RC-9393 09:07, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! Du hast es Dir verdient! Kampf dem Vandalismus auf der Jedipedia Bild:Fight1.gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:11, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja du hast es verdient ani! ich wollte sowieso gerstern vorschlagen die admin zahl zu erhöhen, denn dann ist die warscheinlichkeut größer, dass einer von denen online ist um vandalen zu sperren.--Yoda41 09:58, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Alles Gute zur Beförderung! So können wir den Vandalismus noch effektiver bekämpfen! Natürlich ist es dann auch wahrscheinlicher, dass die LAs schneller ausgeführt werden usw. Immer weiter so! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:08, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hi! Auch von mir alles Gute für deinen neuen Job. Bild:;-).gif Ich denke auch, dass du es dir verdient hast, da du gute und ausführliche Beiträge schreibst und dich auch mit den Dingen auseinandersetzt, die nicht so viel Spaß machen, wie Kategorien einteilen usw.. Also auch von mir Alles Gute und weiterhin viel Spaß. MFG Yoda5629 17:40, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) Netzwerk der Fanwikis Hallo, eigentlich wollte ich mich der Einfachheit halber anmelden, aber irgendwie war das nicht möglich... - na egal. Ich hoffe mal, daß ich bei dir an der Richtigen Stelle bin oder du mich an die Richtige Stelle leiten kannst. Ich bin Admin der MosaPedia, einem Fanwiki zum Comic Mosaik. Wir haben uns nun dort überlegt, daß es sinnvoll wäre, solche Fanwikis zu fiktiven Welten in einem (lockeren) Netzwerk zusammen zu schließen. Wenn das Ganze funktioniert, kann man sich so nach außen geschlossener Präsentieren und so weiter. Ich habe einen Anfang des Konzeptes mal hier dargelegt. Vieleicht habt ihr ja auch Interesse mitzuwirken. Viel zu tun ist ja letztlich nicht. Aber das kann sicher keiner Seite schaden ;). Grüße Marcus Cyron 213.196.249.5 00:28, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Zwar hast du Little Ani angesprochen, aber ich kann dir zumindest etwas weiterhelfen. Die Anmelde-Funktion ist auf Grund unserer Probleme mit den On-Wheels-Vandalen vorübergehend deaktiviert, darum konntest du dich nicht anmelden. Die Sache mit dem Wiki-Netzwerk ist sicher keine schlechte Idee, aber da sprichst du besser mal mit Premia oder RC-9393, die haben mit Vernetzung schon viele Erfahrungen. Nichts für ungut Ani, dass ich geantwortet habe Bild:;-).gif, und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:52, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Marcus, unterbreite diesen Vorschlag doch am besten auf der Jedipedia Projektvorschläge-Seite und erkläre kurz, wie diese Kooperation in der Praxis aussehen soll bzw. was es für uns bedeuten würde, wenn wir uns dem Netzwerk anschließen würden. Dann verstopfen wir Little Anis Diskussionsseite nicht so und können den Vorschlag besser diskutieren! Gruß! RC-9393 10:03, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Marcus und herzlich Willkommen! :Eine Partnerschaft zwischen der Jedipedia und der MosaPedia lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Jedoch sollte der Vorschlag ein wenig treffender beschrieben werden. Wie muss man sich ein lockeres Netzwerk vorstellen? :Tatsächlich kann ich das nicht entscheiden und muss dich hierfür an unsere anderen Administratoren weiterleiten. Empfehlenswert wäre in der Tat eine Stellungnahme auf unserer Vorschlagsseite, wo sich dann auch bestimmt die Allgemeinheit einmischen wird. :Wie gesagt: Ich selbst finde deine Wiki absolut gelungen und würde daher eine Partnerschaft unterstüten. Doch ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie diese in der Praxis aussehen soll... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 17:19, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :PS Vielen Dank meinen Vorrednern für die schnellen Antworten. :) Korrektur hi ani! könntest du vielleicht meinen letzten post bei yoda rückgangig machen, ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass du das schon verbessert hast. mfg--Yoda41 18:06, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Macht nichts! Schon erledigt... trotzdem danke für deine Mühe :) :Gruß Little Ani 18:08, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ach da is noch was: änderst du auch noch die vorlagen der imperialen und der rebellen?, dann können wir damit weitermachen ;-)--Yoda41 18:09, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) : :) Okay! Ich mach mich gleich daran. Gib mit zehn Minuten... :- Little Ani 18:11, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::So, die Imperialen sind mir ParserFunction ausgestattet. Ich mach gleich noch die Rebellen. Danke übrigens für deine große Hilfe. :) ::--Little Ani 18:19, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :und?? noch die sith?? dann müssten wir fertig sein, die ganzen ohne bild vorlagen können dann gelöscht werden ;-).--Yoda41 18:38, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Jep, die Sith... ein Momentchen! :) ::--Little Ani 18:39, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST)